Sonic Riders: Reveals A New Temple
by taikano
Summary: Una misteriosa energia se hace presente despues del incidente de meteo tech, lo que significa que una nueva aventura aparecera frente a nuestros rivales y a la vez aliados, Sonic Hedgehog y Jet The Hawk, sin olvidar a sus compañeros de cada grupo, una rivalidad del pasado de jet esta a punto de resurgir
1. PROLOGO: La nueva llave

HOLAAAAAAAAAA UN GUSTO PODER ESTAR AQUI Y COMEPARTIR ESTE FANFIC CON USTEDES, HASTA AHORA SOLAMENTE HE ESCRITO HISTORIAS DE INAZUMA ELEVEN Y UNA SOBRE JEFF THE KILLER PERO ESTA VEZ SERA SOBRE UNO DE MIS JUEGOS FAVORITOS, "SONIC RIDERS", ES MUY INTERESANTE EL JUEGO SE LOS RECOMIENDO PARA LOS QUE NO LO HAN JUGADO LA VERDAD ME QUEDE DESEOSA DE VER QUE MAS COSAS PODRIAN SUCEDER DESPUES DEL ZERO GRAVITY, ASI QUE COMENCE A IMAGINAR, AQUI LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**PROLOGO**

NARRACION:...aquel dia...en el que esa gran explosion devasto por completo la torre de comunicaciones de meteo tech  
una fuerza misteriosa a reaccionado ante la gran radiacion causada por el babylon garden una vez que aquellas piedras conocidas como "arcas de cosmo" cayeran en el  
ahora  
una nueva aventura aparecera frente a nuestros rivales y a la vez aliados, Sonic Hedgehog y Jet The Hawk  
sin olvidar a sus compañeros de cada grupo  
pero quien dice que esta nueva fuerza es lo unico que enfrentaran sonic y compañia

**esto no es todo**

una antigua rivalidad...esta a punto de resurgir

FIN DE LA NARRACION

(EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL DESRIERTO)

¿?: (caminando)...  
¿?:...ya estamos cerca?  
¿?: por favor se paciente...nuestras marcas reaccionaran una vez estemos cerca de la llave...(se detiene)  
¿?/¿?: (se detienen y observan sus marcas)  
¿?:...listo...june  
june: (avanza hasta su lado)...  
¿?:...comienza  
june: jejeje (hace puño con fuerza para despues mostrar sus filosas garras a traves del guante)...como ordenes...kimmy...pero te sugiero que retrocedas un poco  
kimmy: je no seas tan escandaloso (retrocede unos pasos)  
¿?: por favor kimmy...sabes que eso es imposible para el...verdad june?  
june: (sonrie)...como lo sabes?...(se prepara para despues dar un potente golpe levantando una gran cantidad de arena)...  
kimmy:...  
¿?: tsk...idiota...me entro arena en los ojos  
june: hpm pero chica mas quejumbrosa...haz el favor y deja de quejarte quieres will?  
will: hpm  
june:...(aspira una gran cantidad de aire)...en verdad...que bien se siente estar cerca  
kimmy: lo vez?  
june:...como no verlo?

(AMBAS CHICAS SE ACERCAN PARA VER)

will:...esplendido  
kimmy:...muy hermoso

(ante ellos, en aquel agujero causado por el gran golpe de june, se visualizaba una bella gema de gran esplendor, tenia la forma de una esfera, cuyo brillo era similar al de la llave del babylon garden)

kimmy: sacalo ahora june  
june: si...(baja hasta donde esta la gema y una vez la obtiene vuelve a subir)...ahora...me siento mas relajado  
kimmy: por su puesto que si (agarra la gema)...siempre brindara tranquilidad a sus habitantes...admiren...finalmente despues de tanto tiempo...la llave del templo paradise esta de nuevo con nosotros  
june:...bien  
will:...ya tenemos la llave...ahora que sigue?  
kimmy: (se da vuelta para despues marcharse) lo siguiente es encontrar nuestra herramienta principal...con ella haremos que nuestro templo aparezca...y no solo eso ademas abrira las puertas  
june: no creo que sea tan complicado  
will: tal vez si lo sea...no creo que esto sea tarea sencilla mas aun cuando ambas llaves no son nada compatibles  
kimmy: ni mucho menos los dueños  
june: jejeje  
will: parece que no te agrada la idea de verlo otra vez verdad kim?  
kimmy:...oh will como puedes decir eso?  
june: jejeje que sinica sonaste kimmy  
kimmy: es que como will puede creer que...(voltea a verlos con expresion de sarcasmo)...me desagrade la idea de volver a toparme con el  
will:...  
kimmy:...mientras mas lo pienso...mas me emociona  
june/will: (sonrien arrogantemente)  
kimmy:...que tan capaz serie el...de proteger la llave de su templo?  
will: quien sabe?  
june: hace un tiempo que no lo vemos  
kimmy:...(sonrie) es hora...despues de tanto tiempo tenemos que volver a cruzarnos...la llave del babylon garden es todo lo que necesitamos ahora...y el unico que la posee...es nadie menos...que mi querido viejo amigo...jet the hawk...jejejejejeje...VEAMOS DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ AHORA!

**CONTINUARA...**

******O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

HASTA AQUI LLEGO POR AHORA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE ES SOLAMENTE EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA, POCO A POCO, LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN MAS INTERESANTES

PERSONAJES CONOCIDOS EN ESTA TEMPORADA:

**- Sonic the Hedgehog  
- Miles "Tails" Prower  
- Knuckles the Echidna  
- Amy Rose  
- Jet The Hawk  
- Wave The Swallow  
- Storm The Albatross  
- Doctor Eggman**

PERSONAJES NUEVOS EN ESTA TEMPORADA:

**- Kimmy The Cheeta  
****- Will The Jaguar  
****- June The Tiger**


	2. El Reencuentro de Viejos Rivales

HOLAAAAA ESTOY AQUI DE VUELTA CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, DESDE AHORA TRATARE DE QUE SEAN MAS LARGOS, AUNQUE ES UN POCO DIFICIL XDDD, EN FIN PRONTO, COMENZARAN LAS NUEVAS CARRERAS, DESGRACIADAMENTE NO SE PUEDEN PONER FOTOS, ASI MOSTRARIA LAS IMAGENES DE LAS PISTAS DE CARRERAS

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC RIDERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**

EN FIN YO DEJO DE HABLAR Y USTEDES COMIENCEN A LEER XDDD, AQUI INICIAMOS AHORA SI CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO EL ANTERIOR FUE EL PROLOGO

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**CAPITULO 1: El Reencuentro de Viejos Rivales**

(apenas comenzaba a amanecer en metal city, las calles ya estaban repletas de autos, el ruido era espantoso, pero eso les molestaba?, al diablo el ruido y los autos, ellos pasaban por las calles sin tocar nada junto con sus stream gears)

tails: S-SONIC NO NOS DEJES ATRAS!  
Knuckles: oye no sirve de nada gritarle sabes que no se va a detener

(MAS ADELANTE)

sonic: JAJAJAJA QUE GENIAL ES ESTO!...(el world grand prix esta cerca de comenzar...no puedo quedarme tranquilo simplemente debo practicar...aunque aun no se cuando se abren las inscripciones para entrar...diablos)

(de repente alguien pasa junto a sonic rebasandolo con una gran velocidad)

sonic: (se sorprende)...(el unico que posee esa velocidad es)...JAJAJA ESTO ES AUN MAS GENIAL! (aumenta la velocidad)  
¿?: (mira hacia atras sonriendo y aumenta la velocidad)...  
sonic: jejeje

(despues de unos minutos tails y knuckles alcanzaron a sonic, ya que aumentaron la velocidad al ver a aquel personaje, pero de repente dos individuos mas se ponen a la altura de ellos dos desafiandolos)

tails:...knuckles...acaso ellos son  
knuckles: (sonrie divertido)...no nos dejemos ganar tails (va mas rapido)  
tails: (gran sonrisa) SI! (le sigue el paso)

(un poco mas adelante sonic competia con todo lo que tenia, ya que su oponente no se dejaria vencer tan facil y sonic sabia eso mas que nadie, pero en una curva cerrada sonic logra agarrarse de un tuvo para dar rapidamente la vuelta y asi logra revasar a su contrincante)

sonic: ESO!  
¿?: AUN NO TERMINO! (aumenta la velocidad y termina poniendose a la altura de sonic)

(ambos van lo mas rapido que pueden, al estar ya cerca de un semaforo ambos se miran dandose a entender que el que lo pase primero gana, bien pues ninguno quiso ceder por lo que aumentaron mas la velocidad y justamente cuando el semaforo se pone en verde para que los autos sigan, ambos lo cruzan, en otras palabras empataron)

¿?:...tsk rayos (se detiene)...no estoy bien con este empate  
sonic: (imita la accion del otro)...hpm sabia que dirias algo asi  
¿?:...ok lo admito eres mas rapido que antes...pero no admitire que seas mejor que yo o algo por el estilo  
sonic: (sonriendo)...yo se que nunca admitirias algo asi...pero tu tampoco te quedas atras...eres mas rapido que antes jet  
jet: jejeje deberia sentirme alagado por ese comentario?  
sonic: mejor es eso a que pienses que trato de consolarte  
jet:...como si fueras capaz de hacer eso...y como si yo lo fuera a permitir...hazlo y ten por seguro que te golpeare...hola de nuevo...sonic the hedgehog  
sonic:...hola de nuevo...jet the hawk  
jet: je

(AMBOS CHOCAN PUÑOS)

(en ese momento jet traia puesta una chaqueta con capucha)

(DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGA EL EQUIPO DE SONIC JUNTO CON WAVE Y STORM QUIENES AL PARECER PERDIERON)

jet: acaso perdieron?  
storm: (llorando a mares) LO SIENTO JEFE!  
wave: quieres callarte...son mas rapidos que antes de seguro el (apunta a sonic) los tiene entrenando como locos  
sonic: eh? por que me metes en el asunto?  
knuckles: ironicamente tiene razon  
tails: sonic tu nunca descansas  
sonic: oigan  
knuckles: ahora yo tengo una pregunta...que hacen ustedes aqui?  
jet: ten mas cuidado de como nos hablas  
knuckles: hpm  
jet: vinimos a registrarnos para el world grand prix...el dia de hoy abren las inscripciones  
sonic: QUE!?  
jet: no lo sabias?...crei que estarias al tanto de eso...vaya que eres despistado nunca cambias  
sonic: TAILS POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA!?  
tails: N-NO ME HECHES LA CULPA POR FAVOR!  
knuckles: oye nos sacaste literalmente a arrastras de la casa...tails no pudo revisar el dia de hoy  
sonic:...  
wave: bueno y que esperamos...en vez de lamentarte ve rapido a registrarte  
sonic: es verdad (a punto de salir corriendo)  
jet: alto ahi (lo agarra del hombro)  
sonic: eh? que pasa jet las inscripciones se cerraran si no me apuro  
jet: tenemos todo el dia para eso y con tu velocidad llegarias en tan solo unos minutos  
sonic: demonios que rayos quieres?  
jet:...(mira a los demas) ustedes adelantense los alcanzaremos luego

(tails y knuckles se sorprenden)

tails: pero (le tapan la boca)  
wave: no hables y camina (comienza a jalarlo)  
knuckles:...te parece bien sonic?  
sonic:...esta bien ustedes avancen  
knuckles:...como digas (recibe un golpe en la cabeza)  
storm: muevete ya enano  
knuckles: (venita) MALDITO PAJARO ME LAS PAGARAS!  
sonic:...bien...ya se fueron...de que quieres hablar?...paso algo verdad?  
jet:...

(despues de unos minutos ambos ya estaban sentados en la acera)

sonic: COMO QUE LA LLAVE DEL BABYLON ESTA PERDIENDO SU PODER!? (recibe un golpe en la cara)  
jet: quieres ser mas silencioso?...solamente es una suposicion...no estoy del todo seguro  
sonic:...y no hay una manera de confirmar esas sospechas?  
jet:...la verdad no lo se  
sonic:...y hace cuanto sucedio esto? mas bien...como empezo?  
jet:...esto comenzo...hace una semana...estabamos lejos de este lugar...(RECUERDO)

(jet caminaba por los pasillo de su nave en direccion a su oficina con la intencion de sentarse y relajarse, ultimamente a tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero al entrar...)

jet:...eh? (ve llave del babylon garden sobre su escritorio)...(q-que?) (mira hacia una caja fuerte)...que rayos no se suponia que estaba guardada? (se acerca al escritorio)...(ve que el brillo de la llave era un poco menor de lo normal)...que esta ocurriendo?

(en ese momento un fuerte resplandor invadio la habitacion, en un intento para no ser cegado por esa luz jet rapidamente se pone sus googles, evitando que la luz impacte peligrosamente contra sus ojos)

jet: tsk...(trata de acercarse)

(la luz disminuye)

jet:...(suspira aliviado y se quita los googles, pero despues se sorprende al ver como el brillo de la llave habia reducido bastante)...QUE PASO!? (agarra la llave)...tsk...maldicion

(LLEGAN WAVE Y STORM)

wave: jet por que gritaste?  
storm: que paso?  
jet:...tsk...la verdad...(muestra la llave) no se que decir con respecto a esto

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sonic: expulso un gran resplandor?  
jet: asi es...la verdad no se porque sucedio...pero el brillo de la llave disminuyo mucho  
sonic:...me dejas verla  
jet:...en un tiempo...no te dejaria siquiera verla  
sonic: si pero en este tiempo te he ayudado tantas veces que incluso se que me dejarias cuidarla por unos dias  
jet:...entregartela por unos dias...significaria arriesgarme totalmente a que la pierdas  
sonic: DEJAME VERLA!  
jet:...(de su bolsillo saca la llave y se la entrega a sonic)  
sonic: (la observa cuidadosamente)...su brillo en verdad es debil...no haz pensado que tal vez tenga un problema con las arcas de cosmo?  
jet: las arcas de cosmo se separaron hace ya un tiempo...el poder de ambas cosas no son nada compatibles  
sonic:...en verdad parece...que la llave a perdido poder...mas bien parece que alguien se lo a arrebatado (le devuelve la llave)  
jet: (la guarda)...pero como

(se comienzan a escuchar las sirenas de los carros de policia, y por reaccion jet se oculta tras unos arbustos llevandose a sonic con el)

sonic: au...jeje en verdad es un problema para ti estar en la ciudad no?  
jet: callate  
sonic: a quien persigue la policia  
jet: eso trato de averiguar...(se sorprende)

(a lo lejos se podia visualizar a 3 individuos llegar a toda velocidad, dejando atras a los policias con mucha facilidad, y lo siguiente ocurrio como si fuera en camara lenta, pasaron junto a los arbustos donde jet y sonic se ocultaban y uno de ellos volteo encontrandose con la mirada de jet)

¿?:...(sonrie arrogantemente)  
jet: (se sorprende mas)...(no puede ser)

(los 3 avanzaron un poco mas para despues detenerse)

¿?:...ya sabes que hacer...june  
June: claro kim...(hace puño para despues mostrar unas filosas garras)...todo este escandalo

* * *

sonic/jet: (observando)...

* * *

june: ME ENFERMA! (golpea el suelo con una fuerza tan inmensa que el terreno frente a ellos se hace pedazos mandando a volar a todos los autos

* * *

sonic/jet: (se horrorizan por la increible fuerza mostrada)

(en unos segundos la nube de polvo se disipa y simplemente ya no quedaba nada mas que escombros)

june:...tsk que aburrido  
will: por favor mandaste todo a volar eso no es suficiente  
june: no lo es  
kimmy: tranquilos los dos...parece que alguien desea decirnos algo (mira hacia el escondite de sonic y jet)

* * *

sonic: estan mirando hacia aca...jet?  
jet: (mirada baja)...tsk (sale del lugar)  
kimmy:...ohh decidiste salir al fin?  
jet: (mirada de desprecio)...  
will: jajaja vaya ya olvidaba esa cara  
june: me trae recuerdos  
jet:...  
sonic: (sale de los arbustos)...jet...quienes son ellos?  
jet:...luego te lo digo...ahora lo que me gustaria saber...que hacen aqui?  
kimmy: ese es el jet que yo recordaba...iba directamente al grano...tu y tus amigos no nos echaron de menos? jejeje  
jet: que descarada  
sonic:...  
jet: HABLA YA!...QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!?  
kimmy: ohh mi querido amigo solo vinimos por una sola cosa...(chasquea los dedos)  
june: hpm

(a una velocidad increible june ya se encontraba frente a jet, para evitar algun golpe por parte del tigre, jet trata de defenderse con una de sus cuchillas que saco de su chaqueta pero es enviada lejos por un golpe de june, y por simple reaccion alcanza a poner sus dos brazos frente a el, pero solo consiguio hacer lo que june queria, y fue que este lo sujetara de ambas manos para despues elevarlo hacia arriba y hacerlo chocar fuertemente contra el suelo)

jet: AHH!  
sonic: JET! (trata de acercarse pero will se lo impide poniendose frente a el)  
will: jejeje  
sonic: rayos  
jet: tsk  
june: (aun sujetando las manos de jet, hace una mortal poniendose sobre jet para que a este se le hiciera imposible moverse)...  
jet: (siente una ligera falta de aire por el peso de june)...  
sonic:...  
kimmy:...estamos aqui...para llevarnos la llave del babylon garden  
jet/sonic: (sorprendidos)...  
will/june: (sonriendo arrogantemente)...

* * *

(EL MOMENTO DE TENSION DIO INICIO, ESTOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES QUE AL PARECER JET LOS CONOCE DESDE HACE YA ALGUN TIEMPO, LLEGAN DE LA NADA CON LA INTENCION DE ARREBATARLE LA LLAVE DEL BABYLON GARDEN, PERO POR QUE LA NECESITAN?, ESTA ES LA PREGUNTA QUE RONDA EN LAS CABEZAS DE SONIC Y JET, COMO LOGRARA SONIC EVADIR A WILL PARA TRATAR DE AYUDAR A JET?, Y EN CUANTO A JET, PERDERA ANTE LA BRUTAL FUERZA DE JUNE? O DE ALGUNA FORMA U OTRA LOGRARA DEFENDERSE PARA EVITAR QUE LA LLAVE DEL BABYLON GARDEN LE SEA ARREBATADA, NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO)

CONTINUARA...

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Epico Arranque: Dark Sewer**

******O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

YYYYYYYY HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL CAPITULO 1 DE ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, POR CIERTO, DARK SEWER ES EL NOMBRE DE LA PISTA QUE SE MOSTRARA EN EL CAPITULO 2, TRATARE DE NARRARLA LO MEJOR POSIBLE, PERO PARA SER HONESTA NO ESPEREN MUCHO, MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDD


	3. Epico Arranque: Dark Sewer

HOLA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE MUCHOS LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO, PERDON SI ME TARDO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS ES QUE TAMBIEN TENGO QUE ENCARGARME DE OTROS FANFICS ^_^U

EN FIN DEJO LAS EXPLICACIONES DE LADO, MI PRIMO FUE A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO EL NOMBRE PARA EL CAPITULO ASI QUE LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A EL XDDD

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic riders y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los nuevos son de mi propiedad**

BIEN AHORA SI COMENZAMOS

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior: sonic y sus compañeros vuelven a reencontrarse con el equipo de jet, aquella rivalidad no se a perdido hasta ahora, antes de ir a inscribirse al world grand prix jet se detiene a hablar un momento con sonic, sobre el estado de la llave del babylon garden, en medio de la charla el grupo de kimmy se presenta, la sorpresa es que el grupo es solo desconocido para sonic porque al parecer jet los conoce perfectamente, el pleito da inicio con el ataque de june, dejando inmovilizado a jet ahora la sorpresa invade el ambiente cuando kimmy revele querer llevarse la llave del babylon garden

**CAPITULO 2: Epico Arranque: Dark Sewer**

sonic/jet: (miran intrigados a kimmy)...  
kimmy: (sonriendo) jejeje  
jet:...c-como que...te quieres llevar la llave del babylon garden?...tsk...PARA QUE DIABLOS LA QUIERES!?  
sonic:...  
kimmy:...jajaja (se acerque a jet para despues agacharse frente a el)...  
jet:...  
kimmy:...(hace aparecer en su mano la llave de su templo)...vez esto jet?  
jet: (observando la llave)...q-que es...  
kimmy:...debo suponer (se levanta para despues darle la espalda) que tu siendo un descendiente de los babylon rogue...conoces la historia del templo paradise...(lo mira nuevamente) verdad jet?  
jet:...  
sonic: el templo...paradise?...(trata de acercarse pero will se lo impide) oye  
will: hpm...de aqui no te moveras  
sonic:...(templo paradise?...acaso el templo de jet no era el unico existente?...que diablos pasa aqui?...y tambien que diablos pasa entre esos dos...parecen tener un gran conflicto?  
kimmy: tienes razon azulito  
sonic: (se sorprende)...  
kimmy:...el templo de jet no es el unico existente...y tambien es cierto que entre nosotros hay un gran conflicto  
sonic: p-pero que rayos?  
jet:...(leyo los pensamientos de sonic?)  
kimmy: no es que los haya leido jet  
sonic: lo hizo de nuevo  
jet: YA DEJA ESO!  
kimmy: jejeje  
june: mientras todos estemos presentes ante la llave del templo paradise  
will: todos nuestros pensamientos seran escuchados...como si en realidad estuvieramos hablando  
jet:...  
sonic: (sonrie ligeramente) eehhh...esa llave tuya es algo interesante  
jet: (fulmina con la mirada a sonic)...  
sonic: no me mires asi solamente fue un comentario  
kimmy: jejeje lo tomare como un cumplido  
jet: ya explica para que rayos quieres la llave del babylon  
kimmy: primero dime jet...que fue lo que le ocurrio a mi templo  
jet:...lo unico que se es que al igual que el mio quedo sepultado en alguna parte...pero en tu caso la llave tambien fue sepultada lejos del templo...la mia...fue recuperada antes de que se perdiera  
kimmy: exacto...como puedes ver...mis antepasados pasaron años tratando de dar con el lugar exacto de la llave...desgraciadamente no lo lograron  
jet:...pero al parecer...tu finalmente lograste encontrarla  
kimmy: fue gracias a toda la informacion que con los años nos dejaron...ahora solamente queda una cosa...y es hacer que mi templo regrese  
jet:...  
sonic:...  
kimmy: y esta es la parte que mas me desagrada...para eso necesito el poder de la llave del babylon garden  
sonic:...oh  
jet:...y piensas que te la voy a entregar?  
kimmy:...(lo mira para despues sonreir sinicamente)...no pedi tu permiso  
jet: tsk  
sonic: esto es malo (trata de quitarse a will de encima)  
kimmy: tienes la llave en tu chaqueta verdad?...jejeje (pone un expresion seria) sujetalo bien june (se acerca a jet)  
jet: S-SERAS! (trata de levantarse pero al instante siente el peso de june) tsk MALDITO!...(ve a kimmy) NO TE ME ACERQUES! (comienza a moverse bruscamente)  
sonic: RAYOS! (comienza a moverse de un lado a otro)...tsk YA QUITATE!  
will: jejeje  
kimmy: (se agacha a un lado de jet y comienza a buscar en la chaqueta)...  
jet: MALDICION ALEJATE DE MI! NO!  
sonic: (rayos que hago ahora?)...(ve una de las cuchillas de jet)...(mueve un poco su pie)  
will: (se da cuenta)...no dejare que te les acerques  
sonic: (le sonrie de forma triunfante) y quien dice que trato de acercarme a ellos?  
will: (se sorprende)...  
sonic: je

(a una gran velocidad sonic logra escaparse de will para llegar hasta el arma de jet, una vez que la alcanza, la recoge y hace un rapido lanzamiento en direccion a kimmy y june)

sonic: JET REACCIONA RAPIDO!  
jet: eh?  
will: KIMMY JUNE!  
junne/kimmy: (ven la cuchilla)  
june:...(suelta las manos de jet para despues alejarse junto con kimmy)  
jet:...(agarra su cuchilla con su mano izquierda para despues levantarse)...  
sonic: (corre hacia jet) eso fue rapido  
jet: diablos...(apunta su cuchilla en direccion a kimmy)  
kimmy:...will no puedo creer que no pudieras con el  
will: no me culpes ese chico es mas rapido de lo que pense  
kimmy:...(esto va a ser un problema)  
sonic: despues de esto tendras que ponerme al tanto de todo  
jet: (venita) QUE!  
kimmy:...(no podre quitarle a jet la llave del babylon si ese erizo sigue entrometiendose...muy bien) que te parece esto jet?  
jet: eh?  
kimmy: el world grand prix comenzara pronto y hoy las inscripciones se abrieron  
sonic: (desesperacion) QUE ACASO ERA EL UNICO QUE NO LO SABIA!?  
jet: U¬¬  
kimmy: jejeje te propongo un trato  
jet:...  
kimmy: el precio para registrarse en la competencia...es dando algo valioso...y el ganador al final se lo llevara todo...yo...(hace aparecer su llave) entrego como premio la llave del templo paradise  
sonic/jet: (se sorprenden)  
june: que rayos?  
will: kimmy!  
kimmy:...y tu...entregaras la llave del babylon...el que gane al final...se queda con todo...que dices?  
jet: (inseguro)...  
kimmy: este seria el momento perfecto de resolver nuestro conflicto...solo nuestras habilidades hablaran  
jet:...  
kimmy:...y bien?...aceptas?...es mejor que pienses bien...o de lo contrario june se encargara de quitartela a la fuerza...(mira a sonic) pero antes debera deshacerse de tu amigo  
sonic:...  
kimmy: y como tu ya te habras dado cuanta de la gran fuerza que june posee...no creo que te parezca muy buena idea que al final le ponga las garras encima  
jet: tsk  
sonic: hpm...como si eso fuera a pasar...SOY MAS RAPIDO QUE TU AMIGO!  
kimmy: pero que tan rapida crees que soy yo  
sonic: (se sorprende)...  
kimmy:...yo siempre le he ganado a jet en velocidad..y si ahora el logra empatar contigo...cuanto crees que me lleve a mi alcanzarte?  
sonic:...  
jet:...maldita  
kimmy:...jet respondeme esto...segun tu opinion...cual es la velocidad exacta...que un cheeta puede alcanzar?  
jet:...tsk (expresion de enfado)...esa actitud tuya...siempre me hace enojar  
kimmy: jejeje  
jet:...EL PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO!...NO TIENES QUE METER A NADIE MAS...ni siquiera dejo que te les acerques a wave y storm...si lo que quieres es una competencia...entonces eso te dare  
sonic:...jet  
kimmy:...oh...haz cambiado jet...que paso con aquel chico que solo le interesaba ganar...sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer  
jet:...ese yo quedo atras  
kimmy:...que interesante...en ese caso dame una breve demostracion de lo que el tu de ahora puede hacer  
jet: de que hablas?  
kimmy: june (chasquea los dedos)...haz un agujero en el suelo por favor  
june: como digas...AHH! (da un fuerte golpe abriendo un agujero que mostraba la alcantarilla)  
sonic:...que?  
jet: que rayos tienes en mente ahora?  
kimmy:...te desafio jet...a ti y a tu amigo  
jet/sonic: que?  
kimmy: veamos que tanto hemos mejorado en el tiempo que no no hemos visto...una carrera hasta las inscripciones de la competencia...la pista...seran las alcantarillas  
jet:...  
kimmy: y dejame advertirte jet...que tu no me haz visto en muchos años  
jet: tsk  
sonic:...por mi no hay problema  
jet: (lo mira sorprendido)...  
sonic:...que?...sera un buen entrenamiento para el world grand prix no crees?  
jet:...(suspira derrotado)...si tienes razon...kim  
kimmy:...  
jet:...espero que tu tambien recuerdes...que tampoco me haz visto durante muchos años  
kimmy: (sonrie)...tengo eso en cuenta

(despues de unos minutos todos se encontraban en fila preparados para salir, desde el lado derecho estaba ubicado june, a su lado se encontraba jet, seguido de kimmy y despues iba sonic, will se encargo de trazar con sus garras la linea de salida, una vez que termino se ubico al lado de sonic, ahora si todo estaba listo)

kimmy:...muy bien...desde que aqui vamos a iniciar...toda la pista son las alcantarillas...solamente saldremos cuando ya estemos cerca de las inscripciones de la competancia...hare la cuenta regresiva y la señal de salida...sera un potente rugido por parte de june  
june: hpm  
kimmy:...listo de este lado? (mira al lado de sonic y will)  
sonic/will: LISTOS!  
kimmy:...y por aca? (mira al lado de jet y june)  
june/jet: SI!  
kimmy:...muy bien...CINCO!...  
will:... (kimmy: CUATRO!...)  
sonic:... (kimmy: TRES!...)  
june:... (kimmy: DOS!...)  
jet:... (kimmy: UNO!...)  
june:...(sonrie maliciosamente)...  
kimmy: (sonrie)...CERO!  
june: (da un buen respiro para despues soltar un gran rugido) GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
jet: tsk (se cubre desesperadamente los oido)  
sonic: (imita la accion de jet)...  
kimmy: INICIAMOS! (sale corriendo para despues subirse en su stream gear)  
will: JAJA! (se pone en marcha)  
june: deja de rugir y se va)

(los 3 llegan rapidamente al agujera para entrar a las alcantarillas)

sonic: MALDICION NOS DEJARON ATRAS!  
jet: tsk (ese rugido era demasiado fuerte...aun me retumban los oidos)...VAMOS SONIC NO NOS PODEMOS QUEDAR ATRAS!  
sonic: NO TIENES QUE DECIRMELO!

(ambos se ponen en marcha y rapidamente entran por el agujero que daba a las alcantarillas)

(UN POCO MAS ADELANTE)

kimmy: jajaja buen rugido june  
june: sabes que eso se me da muy bien  
will: je...(mira hacia atras)...oh...kimmy se acercan  
kimmy: (mira hacia atras) jejeje (vuelve a ver al frente y ve varios caminos) hpm...chicos separemonos...no veremos al final de la carrera  
june/will. SI!

(los 3 se separan por diferentes caminos)

sonic: se han separado  
jet:...(las alcantarillas de metal city son como un laberinto...kimmy no pudo escoger una mejor pista)...parece que tambien nos tendremos que separar...no podremos maniobrar si vamos por el mismo camino  
sonic: (muestra el pulgar en señal de afirmacion) por mi no hay problema  
jet: solo recuerda tener cuidado si te encuentras con june...ese tipo es un diablo  
sonic: de acuerdo

(ambos se separan)

(YO: RECUERDEN QUE SE TRATA DE METAL CITY, ASI QUE YA SABRAN COMO PODRIAN SER LAS ALCANTARILLAS DE UNA CIUDAD DEL FUTURO Y ADEMAS LAS TUBERIAS SERIAN TRANSPARENTES :3)

(todos fueron por diferentes caminos y a cada uno le toco un tunel de diferente forma, a kimmy le toco un tunel pequeño en el cual era dificil maniobrar para no caerse ya que la corriente del agua era fuerte sin mencionar que tambien era empinado, para jet era casi lo mismo, el tunel era empinado y la corriente del agua era fuerte, la diferencia era que este tunel era un poco mas espacioso, pero lo malo es que tenia en frente una variedad de tubos que le impedian el paso, la intencion era esquivarlos, a june tambien le toco un tunel pequeño y con su gran tamaño le era mas dificil avanzar, pero a punta de golpes traspasaba las paredes del tunel para pasarse a otro mas espacioso, sonic bajaba en picada por el tunel claro que esto lo tenia mas que contento por la velocidad, will se encontraba en un tunel que tenia varias curvas cerradas por esto tenia que utilizar sus garras para lidiar con ellas, todos llegaban al final del tunel y cuando lo hicieron tenian una rampa justo al frente y nadie dudo en saltarlo, ahi se encontraron todos nuevamente en un gran vacio, como si fuera en camara lenta cruzaron sus miradas antes de volver a caer en tuneles separados pero esta vez mas espaciosos en donde ahi si podian ir dos personas, aqui es donde se complican las cosas ya que algunos tuneles se conectan)

(CON SONIC)

sonic: (avanzando con gran velocidad)...ya casi (observa una artefacto en su mano la cual tenia un mapa)...ya estamos cerca del edificio de inscripciones...(escucha un gran estruendo) que? (mira a un lado y lo que ve comienza a ponerlo nervioso)

(CON JUNE)

june: (rompia todo a su paso mientras avanzaba con gran rapidez)...(mueve sus orejas en señal de alerta, al parecer escucho una voz que lo hizo sonreir con malicia) jejeje (rompe la ultima pared que tenia enfrente logrando estar al final en el mismo tunel que sonic)  
sonic: (se sorprende)...(RECUERDO)

jet: solo recuerda tener cuidado si te encuentras con june...ese tipo es un diablo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sonic: tsk... rayos (aumenta la velocidad)  
june: je...crees que eso te servira?...JAJAJA ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESCAPES DE MI!

(CON JET)

jet:...(mira a los lados)...(no hay rastro alguno de los demas...ya debo estar cerca de la meta al igual que sonic)...(escucha algo) que?  
kimmy: (aparece por uno de los tuneles junto con will dandole a jet un buen empujon) jejeje  
jet: RAYOS! (aumenta la velocidad

(despues de unos segundo el tunel en el que sonic y june estaban se hizo presente para jet y las chicas)

jet: SONIC!  
sonic: (lo escucha) QUITAME A ESTE TIPO DE ENCIMA!  
june:jejeje (en un impulso rebasa a sonic)  
sonic:...  
june:...(lo mira arrogantemente)  
sonic:...tsk eso si no lo tolero...(mira con atencion el tunel en el que se encontraba)...jejeje (trata de rebajar a june dando un vuelta por el tunel)  
june:...(pone un expresion de molestia)  
jet: NO SONIC!  
kimmy: HAZLO JUNE!  
will. NO LO DEJES PASAR!  
june:...(da un gran golpe justo en el lugar por donde sonic pasaria para quedar al frente)  
sonic: rayos (termina quedando al lado de june)  
june: JAJAJA! (le da un buen golpe a sonic en todo el cuerpo)  
sonic: AHG! tsk...(rayos) (trata de rebasar a june)  
june: NO ESCAPARAS! (lo empuja con mayor fuerza contra el muro)  
sonic: tsk...(me esta obligando a retroceder...no va a dejar que avance)...(comienza a sentir dolores) ah!...tsk (me esta lastimando...este tipo va sin rodeos...si el oponente no se retira...el lo sacara del camino a la fuerza...y esta vez yo soy su oponente)  
june: jejeje (lo empuja mas ya comenzando a lastimarlo)  
sonic: AAHHH!  
jet: tsk...KIMMY DETEN ESTO YA!  
kimmy: jejeje...te dije que no seria muy buena idea que june le pusiera las garras encima...tu amigo no tomo eso en cuenta para nada  
jet: tsk...  
kimmy: (chasquea los dedos consiguiendo la atencion de june y will)...es hora de terminar con esto chicos...les parece?  
will/june: SI!  
will: (mira su stream gear)  
june: (se aleja de sonic para hacer lo mismo que will)  
sonic: (da un gran respiro sintiendose aliviado)...  
kimmy: jet...tu y tu amigo soportaron muy bien...pero esto se acabo...estamos a tan solo unos minutos de terminar esta carrera...JUNE VAS AL FRENTE!  
june: (se aleja de sonic)  
kimmy: (rebasa con facilidad a jet junto con will)  
jet: ESPERA!  
kimmy: ya no puedo esperar...TURBO!

(sus stream gears comenzaron a mostrar una gran rafaga y despues de unos segundos una gran turbulencia se hizo presente casi tirando a sonic y a jet)

sonic:...q-que?  
jet:...tsk...QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!?

(UN POCO MAS ADELANTE)

knuckles:...AAHH!...no puedo creer que tarden tanto  
wave: ya calmate rojito...jet tenia que hablar de algo muy importante  
knuckles: y no podia decirlo con todos nosotros presentes?  
wave: fufufu simplemente no confia  
knuckles: (venita) seras  
tails: aahhh c-calmate knuckles  
amy: yo ya quiero ver a sonic...para eso vine

(de repente se escucha un gran estruendo)

tails: que es eso?  
knuckles:...

(todos miran al frente y del suelo salen volando varios escombres y despues aparecen kimmy, will y june)

tails:...que?  
knuckles:...quienes son estos tipos?...(mira a wave y storm)...o-oigan que les pasa?  
kimmy:...vaya vaya...pero miran con quien nos encontramos  
wave:...k-k-kimmy  
will: ohh pero por que tienes esa cara wave?...parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma  
wave: (expresion de odio)...will  
storm:...tsk JUNE!  
june: jejeje...cuanto tiempo storm...ya no eres un miedoso?  
storm: PIERDETE!  
kimmy:...(mira a tails y knuckles)...ustedes  
tails/knuckles: (se sorprenden)...  
kimmy: son los compañeros de sonic verdad?  
tails: eh?  
knuckles: conoces a sonic?  
kimmy: por supuesto...bueno lo acabo de conocer hace rato...cuando hablaba con jet  
tails: con jet?  
wave: VISTE A JET!?...DONDE ESTA!?  
kimmy:...no tengo que responder tus preguntas  
storm: tsk...habla ya (se acerca amenazadoramente hacia kimmy)  
kimmy:...  
june: (para a storm sujetandolo fuertemente del hombro)...ni siquiera...la toques...(entierra sus garras en el hombro de storm)  
storm: agh  
knuckles: (separa a june de un empujon)...creo que no nos llevaremos muy bien si ustedes en verdad se llevan mal con estos dos (señala a storm y wave)  
june:...no te entrometas...microbio  
knuckles: COMO ME LLAMASTE! (trata de acercarse)  
storm: NO! (lo sujeta del brazo)  
knuckles: SUELTAME A ESTE TIPO LE DARE UNA PALIZA!  
storm: SI APRECIAS TU VIDA ENTONCES NO TE LE ACERQUES!  
knuckles: que?...(mira a june y despues un ligero escalofrio le pasa por la espalda)...(este...tipo)...  
june:...  
knuckles:...(tiene un aura aterradora)  
wave: storm  
amy: estas bi...TE SANGRA EL HOMBRO!  
storm: (se da cuenta que salia sangre de las marcas dejadas por las garras de june)...tsk  
wave:...(los mira)...(ese tipo no a cambiado nada)  
june:...(muestra una tetrica sonrisa) jejeje  
wave:...(sigue disfrutando causarle dolor a otros...no importa cuanto los lastime...simplemente goza torturar a quienes se le pongan en frente)

(despues de un instante sonic y jet salen del agujero)

kimmy: vaya...al fin llegan  
will: jejeje  
june: hpm

(tanto sonic como jet estaban jadeando del cansancio, bueno al menos ese era el caso de jet, por parte de sonic el simplemente trataba de aguantar el dolor causado por el fuerte golpe de june)

kimmy:...y bien...vamos a registrarnos...maximo se pueden tener 4 compañeros  
jet:...(avanza)  
sonic:...(avanza)

(los tres se pusieron frente a la casilla donde un robot aparecio)

robot: puedo ayudarlos?  
kimmy: (pone cara de niña buena) si por favor quisiera registrarme en el world grand prix junto con mi equipo  
robot: muy bien...el precio para ingresar  
kimmy: lo se...un objeto de gran importancia...(pone sobre la mesa la llave del templo paradise)...esto es lo que agrego  
robot:...muy bien...quienes seran sus compañeros  
kimmy: WILL JUNE! (ve que ambos se acercan)...estos dos seran mis compañeros...ella es will The jaguar y el es june the tiger...y mi nombre es kimmy...kimmy the cheeta  
robot:...muy bien todo listo...ustedes?  
jet: tambien quiero entrar...(con algo de duda entrega la llave del babylon)  
wave: JET!  
storm: QUE HACES!?  
jet: silencio...ellos seran mis compañeros...wave the swallow y storm the albatross...mi nombre es jet the hawk  
robot:...listo...y usted  
sonic: sonic the hedgehog (entrega una esmeralda) mis compañeros seran...miles "tails" prower y knuckles the echidna  
robot: muy bien...en 3 dias seran las pruebas para competir de verdad en el world grand prix...las reglas estan ingresadas en el sitio web  
kimmy: muchas gracias no faltaremos  
robot: gracias y tengan un buen dia (la caseta se cierra)  
kimmy: vaya parece que llegamos justo a tiempo...bien es hora de irnos chicos (comienza a marcharse)  
will: (la sigue)...  
june:..(pasa junto a sonic dandole un leve golpe)  
sonic: (siente los dolores) tsk (se arrodilla)  
june: ups...te dolio? jejeje  
jet: BASTARDO!  
kimmy: es mejor que vallas teniendo cuidado con lo que dices jet...haz mejorado mucho lo reconozco...pero  
jet:...  
kimmy: la distancia entre nosotros aun es muy grande  
jet: tsk...  
kimmy: estoy a otro nivel...al igual que will y june...los conocimientos mecanicos de wave...no son nada al lado de los de will  
will: hpm  
wave: (baja un poco la mirada)...  
tails: wave  
kimmy: la fuerza de storm...es el de una simple cucaracha en comparacion a la de june  
june: jejeje  
storm:...  
kimmy:...o se ponen a practicar...o vallan viendo de una vez...cual es su lugar  
jet:...

(lo tres se suben a sus stream gears)

kimmy: DESDE AHORA...LOS DESCENDIENTES DEL BABYLON GARDEN SERAN SOMETIDOS POR LOS DESCENDIENTES DEL TEMPLO PARADISE!...RECUERDA ESO JET!

(los 3 se van con rapidez, dejando una atmosfera muy incomoda entre todos)

jet:...  
sonic: jet  
jet: (lo mira)...  
sonic: (soportando el dolor)...es hora...de que nos digas que diablos sucede entre ustedes y el grupo de esa chica llamada kimmy  
jet:...(baja la mirada)...esta bien...

(LA CARRERA A TERMINADO CON UNA HUMILLANTE DERROTA PARA SONIC Y JET, LAS COSAS NO HAN CAMBIADO, AL PARECER KIMMY SIGUE SIENDO SUPERIOR A JET, WAVE SE SIENTE INTIMIDADA AL VER QUE JUNE SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO CHICO QUE GOZA HACER SUFRIR A OTROS, LAS LLAVES DE LOS TEMPLOS YA FUERON APOSTADAS, PERO ANTES DE LA COMPETENCIA SONIC, JET Y LOS DEMAS DEBEN ENFRENTAR LAS PRUEBAS PARA COMPETIR DE VERDAD EN EL WORLD GRAND PRIX, PERO PRIMERO HAY ALGO QUE SE DESEA SABER, CUAL ES EL CONFLICTO ENTRE EL GRUPO DE JET Y EL GRUPO DE KIMMY Y ADEMAS CUANDO INICIO Y POR QUE?, NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO)

CONTINUARA...

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Cuenta el Pasado**

******O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEN HE FINALIZADO CON ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, ESTE TERMINO SIENDO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR XDDD BUENO ES QUE TAMBIEN ME INSPIRE :3, PERDON SI LA NARRACION DE LA CARRERA DA EN VERDAD PENA PERO ES QUE NO SABIA COMO NARRARLA DEL TODO TT_TT, EN FIN DE AQUI NOS VEREMOS OTRO DIA -.-U, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


End file.
